The Love of a Warrior
by firevixen45983
Summary: This is my spin on the Vegeta and Bulma romance. They are personally my favorite anime couple and I'm so excited to get the chance to write about them. Rated M for future chapters Lemons PROMISED!
1. Some Things Happen By Accident

(A/N I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR IT'S CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE ME.)

The Love of a Warrior

By: FireVixen45983

Some Things Happen By Accident

Sunlight streamed into a cerulean colored room. It lit up one corner of the room first and slowly made it's way to the figure lying in a huge blue bed. The figure was distinctly female as it rolled over and stretched. The figure was one Bulma Briefs who had been having the best dream of her life. Though, she herself would never admit that. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her blue eyes as visions of the very realistic dream kept flashing through her mind. She'd had a dream about the most arrogant, bullheaded man she'd ever come into contact with and she couldn't help but enjoy the sensual dream.

"Grr, I have to get this damn dream out of my head." She groaned. She hated having so many good dreams about the one man that she could not get along with. Speaking of the damn devil, three loud knocks sounded on her door.

"Woman!" A male voice thundered.

"Couldn't I please have a softer wake up call for once?" She asked herself as she pulled her exhausted body out of her soft bed. She slowly opened the door. "What do you want Vegeta?" She asked annoyed.

"Woman you look terrible. How can I expect you to fix my machines if you aren't in working shape." A very muscular Vegeta growled from the doorway. His dark onyx eyes studied her carefully waiting for her to start screaming at him.

"Maybe I would be fine if you wouldn't wake me up at such a ridiculous time." She grumbled, which surprised Vegeta. _'The Woman must be tired.' _Vegeta thought before putting her health out of his mind.

"Woman, I need my machines fixed now! Be downstairs in a few minutes." Vegeta said curtly as he turned to walk down the stairs, his erect hair making Bulma wish she could cut it all down and hope that his ego would go with it. Sighing in defeat, Bulma closed the door as she searched around her room for presentable clothes. Her room was of course as already mentioned, all cerulean blue. To say the blue was her favorite color would be an understatement. Maybe it was the fact that she had been born with blue hair and it had just been instilled in her to like blue. The only things that she didn't have that were blue were her clothes. She couldn't stand to match her hair and eye color when it came to clothes. Finally, she found a pair of jean shorts and a tight fitting tank top and threw them on. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror to make sure her butt looked good in the shorts and noticed that her boobs looked bigger than usual.

"Must be wishful thinking." She mused as she styled her short hair in a quick straight style. Her hair only came down to her ears in the front and to the beginning of her neck in the back.

"WOMAN!" A frustrated yell came from down stairs causing Bulma to squeal in annoyance.

"God damn that monkey boy and his impatience." She screeched as she bustled out of her room slamming the door behind her. Meanwhile, the sound of her door slamming pleased a certain Saiyan prince. He loved to make her upset and to hear her screech. It was music to his ears. He almost even smiled when she stormed into the kitchen. "Why can't you learn to be patient?" She screamed at him. Her face turned red with the anger she felt towards him. The look in her eyes bothered him. She looked like she was trying to challenge him. He smirked arrogantly. She groaned and forced her way past him, brushing his arm slightly making her heart flutter. Vegeta noticed her change in ki and looked at her retreating form curiously. He shrugged it off as the woman's mother made her presence known in the kitchen. Grimacing he tried to leave the kitchen before the annoying bimbo said anything to him.

"Vegeta!" The voice stopped him short. His hair stood on end (more than usual) and he hesitantly looked behind him. The blond haired woman was beaming at him. "How's your morning going Vegeta?" She chimed. _'Ugh.' _He thought to himself. He HATED dealing with the woman's mother.

"Fine." He answered shortly as he hurriedly left the room leaving the older woman standing in dismay. She just wanted to be close to him. If only for a little while. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way into the training area of Capsule Corp.'s building. He could already hear Bulma's frustrated voice complaining about him as she fixed his machines.

"How the fuck does he do this stuff to these damn things?" She grimaced while trying to repair and impossible amount of damage.

"Woman, it would be so much nicer if you didn't speak." Vegeta said knowing full well when to duck as a wrench came sailing towards his head. He chuckled to himself as the wrench made a hole in the wall behind him. "Nice try Woman, but you missed." He said as he turned away from her. Bad mistake, he realized too late as another thrown tool came into contact with the back of his head. Bulma let out a loud burst of laughter as he whirled around to face her. The look in his eyes shut her up. He had a fire in his eyes that she'd never seen before and for a moment she actually feared for her life. In quick strides, he made his way towards her and he put his hand around her throat and forced up against the wall. Something about the grip he had on her throat told Bulma that he wouldn't hurt her, that he was only showing her how annoyed he was. A thought struck her as she realized that her dream had started out this way. Now it was Vegeta's turn to be surprised by her, because when he had meant to get in her face to intimidate her, she kissed him. Feelings that he'd tried to supress flooded his head and it confused him. He dropped her to the floor and backed away staring at her as he stepped. Why had the woman done that? He asked himself over and over again. Vegeta hurriedly retreated from the room and flew up the stairs and into his own room to think things over. Nothing had ever rattled him so much as that damn kiss and he didn't understand why.

Bulma sat on the floor with her hand resting on her neck wondering where the urge to kiss him had come from. The fact that he'd left so quickly bothered her. She hadn't meant to irk him as bad as she had but she hadn't been able to help herself. She had just been so turned on by his anger and his roughness that she just had to kiss him. The same thing had happened in her dream and she knew that from now on, his taste was under her skin, and she'd never be able to have enough of him.

(Sorry to leave ya'll in a lil cliff hanger, but this is just a trial run so constructive responses about how I can improve are are appreciated)


	2. Pleasure Beginning

(A/N I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z NOR IT'S CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE ME)

The Love of a Warrior

By: FireVixen45983

Vegeta sat alone in his room contemplating his thoughts, he'd actually been in there for hours in the same position. He just couldn't figure out what was going on in his life. Ever since he'd arrived at this damned planet, things have gone all wrong for him. Hell it started when he'd first seen the blue haired bitch. Now, to make matters worse he couldn't even get her out of his head for more then a couple minutes. He put his head in his hands and felt the worst he'd felt in years. And it was all because of that damn harpy and the feelings that she brought to him. Here he was, the supposed badass, and he couldn't even keep his feelings or thoughts at bay. _'Whatever.' _ He growled to himself as he finally got up from his position. Little did he know that somewhere else in the enormous Capsule Corp building, a certain blue haired beauty was watching him and breathing a sigh of relief.

She knew that if he knew that she was watching him, he would strangle her and would kill her. But she wouldn't ever tell him. She kept watching him on that black and white screen and sighed in contentment. She could see him visibly relaxing, probably putting her out of his mind completely. She knew that he'd been thinking about what she'd done to him. To be honest, she had no idea why she'd done it. It had completely been on impulse. It's just that when he'd touched her, even though it'd been threatening, it had sent white hot images through her head. It's like, whatever he felt was transferred through his skin to her body and mind. She could still remember the images of Vegeta kissing her passionately, while stroking her body. The feeling of him entering her had flashed through her mind, sending her body into jolts. That's when she'd kissed him. Bulma snapped back to reality as she noticed that her heart rate had picked up. She cursed herself because she was becoming aroused.

"Crap!" She said as she felt her need make itself known by the pulsing between her legs. She glanced around the security room she was in and grimaced as the pulsing grew stronger. It'd been a long time since she'd had sex and she distinctly felt it. She turned off the security screen and got up slowly. She didn't want any fast movements setting her off. As she moved slowly from the room, her ki (unknown to her) rose as her arousal did.

Though she didn't know, Vegeta could sense her. And it turned him on. He had been able to sense her arousal and ki rise since she'd first thought of him, and he was intent on finding her. The smell of her drove him wild, and he hadn't had sex in a long time. He nearly blasted his own door in his hast to find her. Bulma on the other hand was on her way down the stairs and outside to the pool to wash herself of her lack of sex. Well, you see, that was the set up for disaster because Vegeta was about to go up the stairs and wouldn't you now, they crashed right into each other.

"Why don't you look where you're going retard." She grumbled at him as she tried to lift herself up. Though she was furious at him, he noticed that her scent got stronger. He couldn't respond or move. She just stared at him oddly and tried to hide her attraction to him by smacking her lips at him. She got up and walked past him, each scrape of her thighs sending out more and more pheromones that excited the beast inside him. His eyes followed her and she walked through the kitchen and out the back door towards the pool. His eyebrows knitted together and a look of pure mischief came over his face as he devised a plan.

"The woman won't be able to resist." He growled.

"God it's such a hot day." Bulma groaned to herself as she stretched out on a lawn chair for a little sun before a dip in the pool. She couldn't shake the damn heat that just seemed to radiate from her pussy. She just couldn't resist running her hands down her body, stopping to tweak a nipple, and traveling down to her treasure between her legs. She was confident that no one would see her, since the pool was surrounded by a high wooden fence and trees that allowed the maximum amount of privacy. What she didn't count on though was a certain flying Saiyan.

Vegeta smiled to himself as he hovered over Bulma. He was getting excited from seeing her rub herself. It was obvious due to the erection showing in his spandex. (Those pants don't hide ANYTHING). Bulma didn't even sense him. She just went on, rubbing herself all over. He mentally urged her to touch her clit and by some miracle, she did. She rubbed it in circles as she squeezed her nipples and breasts. He groaned inwardly and decided to step this show up a little. Slowly he descended, seeing that her eyes were closed. He took advantage of this time to land between her legs softly and put his hands on her. She jumped at the touch and her eyes flitted open. She had been about to scream, but the look in his eyes stopped her. He smiled at her, and lowered his lips to her pussy. He pushed aside her swim suit bottoms and hesitantly touched his tongue to her opening. The jolt that went through her was electrifying and it was all Vegeta needed to go full force. He licked her sweet treasure, making sure to nibble on her clit every now and again to keep her nerves uptight.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(A/N: I'm sorry that I had to leave a cliffhanger, but I'm hoping that you'll leave constructive criticism)


End file.
